Just a Healer Veela
by foxyroxycute
Summary: Sydney was just a healer looking for her mate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first fictions in some time, and all the stuff on veela's are from other fanfiction I have read.**  
**also I only own Sydney, she is mien.**

* * *

It was a normal day for Sydney, she is a healer at St. Margo's for mostly veela like her self, she has worked hard even though the war, which was hard cause she lost most of her family, and there is all ways the fear that her mate was killed during the war, he would be in the same age group, so he would be changing this year (girls age at 15 boys at 21) She knows that her mate is another Veela cause she would have meet her mate at Hogwarts which never happened. She was starting her day by checking up her patients, and to see what happened to them over the long night, there was a voice over the intercom, but Sydney didn't catch it. Then about five minutes later Lucy, Syd's right hand girl, every thing Sydney did Lucy was there next to her.

"Syd, Healer Emily needs us in her offices, like now!" Lucy told Syd in a hushed tone, Sydney's heart stopped, that was never a good thing.

"lets go" Sydney said with a little bit of shake in her voice. Sydney and Lucy walked in to Emily's offices, she deep in thought on the letter that she was in the middle of. "Emily? You wanted to talk to us?" Sydney asked. Emily Jumped a little and then her eyes opened up.

"Yes! Do you know the Malfoy's?" Emily asked looking at Sydney more then Lucy.

"Who doesn't is more the question," Sydney said, of course she knew who they were, all of the wizarding world knows who they are. After the war they were put up for a vary long trial, it was mounts before they came up with a verdict, that was Draco and his mother got off with house arrest, and his father went to Azkaban, which he died not to long after he went in.

"Well you have a house call to the Manor," she said like no big deal "and Lucy is going with you."

"Why do the Malfoy's need help from St. Margo's? There a long line of Veela's I don't think they need help from us. They should know whats going on." Sydney was really confused, She knows the whole Malfoy blood line. There almost the same as her own, but the to trees never cross which is hard to say cause most blood lines now cross at one point. The Malfoy's have vary different views then her own family. So they never really talked

"Sydney, hard headed as ever I see..." She gave Lucy a look that was a 'I'm-sorry-you-have-to-work-with-this' look, Sydney gave a sigh. "There son Draco, I guess he is changing, but something is going wrong, and you will be leaving by floo in about 20 minutes."

"Okay, and how is that enough time?" As Sydney spit that out, Lucy was leaving Emily's offices "What about my patients?" Syd gave Emily a what not look,

"I'll take them while you are away" Emily gave Sydney a smile, and them Lucy was pulling her out of the office. As they walked they needed to talk about what they all needed, when they got to there station, Lucy pulled out a bag and started to fill it with things they would need. By the time they made it back to the office, there time was up.

"Send a owl if you need any thing or if any thing comes up." Emily reminded them as they went though the floo and stepped out in one of many sitting rooms in the Manor, there was Narcissa she looked worried.

"Miss. Malfoy? I'm Healer Sydney and this is my Mediwitch Lucy." Sydney looked at her, Syd could feel that she was scared and worried.

"Nice to meet you both, but you need to see Draco," Narcissa started to tell Syd and Lucy, "it was all going fine tell, I just think the pain is lasting a little to long, also his back, I have never seen any thing like that, and I'm worried." She told them and Sydney and Lucy looked at each other, a smile came on Syd's face. Then they stopped in front of a pare of huge doors, "He has been screaming, there are a lot of charms on his room" Narcissa opened the doors to the room, there was no noise. But Sydney was hit with the smell of Vanilla, Summer rain, and there was a smell of a male but it was for some reason Sweet, and it was not because of the Vanilla, she almost fell over, but she caught her self, Lucy shot her a concerned look. Sydney gave her a sweet smile back and got slightly drunk off the smell of the male in the room. Then she realized there was Draco on the grand bed in the middle of the room. "I swear he was screaming in pain, no more then 5 minutes ago."

"There is a female veela in the room, he doesn't want to show weakness." Sydney informed Narcissa, you could tell the look on Narcissa relaxed a little. Sydney went over to Draco's bed side.

"Lucy, we need him on his back," Lucy used a bit of magic and he was lying on his stomach, there were to sores the size of oranges on his back right were Draco's shoulder blades are. Draco's head was turned so he could have a good look at Sydney, she smiled and then Draco did also.

"Sydney!" Lucy shot at Sydney to snap her out of her trance, "What do you want to us to do?"

"Put the cooling jell and numbing jell on his back" Lucy nodded, and went over to there bag they have brought with them. When Lucy started on what she needed to do, Sydney walked over to Narcissa. She was watching Lucy like a hawk, "I really don't know how to put this but he is getting wings" Sydney told the Mother as best she could.

"What?" the mother was confused,

"like this" Sydney took off her Lime green robes, she was waring a tank-top. she all ways wore one under her robes. She let her wings come out, they were brown to match her hair, they were 8 feet wide, Narcissa was taken back.

"You smell amazing," Draco spoke up, and getting up on his elbows

"Draco lay back down," Syd told him and he did just so. Narcissa was shocked that Draco listened to her, most of... well all of the time Male veelas don't listen when there in the middle of changing, in less its there being told from there...mate.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are his mate?" Narcissa asked,

"I think, I won't know tell he is fully veela" Sydney didn't know how to put it all, but she was thank full for her veela part of her, that he was alive. But if you would asked him that now he would tell you other wise.

"Well go tend to him" Narcissa told Sydney. She nodded, and went back over to Draco and Lucy, she was just done with the task that Syd told her to do.

"Now what?" Lucy asked looking up at her. But Syd was looking at Draco, he was in so much pain, she could feel some of it, but not all of it. All Sydney wanted to do was take it all away, but she couldn't and on top of that there was a pull that she could feel, she wanted to lay next to Draco and just make him feel okay, but she couldn't do it.

"Syd!" Lucy kind of yelled at Syd,

"What?" Sydney snapped out of it

"You okay?" Her mediwitch was worried,

"yeah, but I'm not really shur" She told the truth, and gave her a week smile "Draco, how are you feeling?"

"My legs hurt, and so does my back still" Draco gritted though his teeth

"Legs?" Syd questioned, and then moved the blanket from his lower half, and then moved his pant leg of his pajamas up, his legs had red splotches all over.

"His he growing taller?" Lucy asked,

"Ya, that's what I'm thinking" Sydney said running her hands all over his leg, she wanted to make shur that they were no bumps just the different color, it was raised slightly but not that bad.

"What can we do?" Lucy asked from across the bed

"Give him more pain potion, that's all we can do" Sydney told Lucy and she went over to the bag and took what she needed. It was hard to tell her that, this was her mate... he was just lying there in pain, and she could do nothing. When she works on other patients, it really... well it never effected her, but once again this is her mate. Syd went up to Narcissa who was sitting in a chair over by one of the many windows in the room.

"There is nothing we can do for him, but wait" Syd told her how it was,

"so you are his mate" she asked looking up at Sydney,

"yes" Syd told her, Narcissa stood up and gave Sydney a hug,

"welcome to the family" was all she said

"Thank you," Sydney returned the hug,

"Will you be staying the night?"

"Yeah, for a few weeks," Sydney told Narcissa as they pulled out of the hug.

"Well, he landed him self a Beautiful women" Narcissa told Sydney with a worm smile, Syd returned the smile, and walked back over to Lucy. Syd first looked over at Draco, he was still in pain But there was nothing she could do. She was looking at his face and how it was all scrunched up, and clearly in pain, his back was all red and his shoulders were all swollen, it looked just as bad as it felt.

"Lucy I need you to do me something for me," Lucy looked up at Sydney as she spoke. "I will be staying with Draco," Lucy looked confused, "so I need you to go to my flat and get me some clothes, and such"

"Why?" Lucy asked her, Sydney gave her a look as she should know, "really?" Lucy's eyes got really big, and a smile on her face, Syd just smiled back. "Yeah, I'll go for you" Lucy walked away and was still trying to hide the smile on her face. Lucy stopped and turned around,

"Want me to stop at Margos and tell Emily whats all going on?" Lucy asked with a smile, all Sydney did was shake her head 'yes'. Lucy went over to Narcissa and started to talk to her. Sydney sat on Draco's bed and started to move his hair out of his face, he smiled. She did to, but he didn't open his eyes, she knew what he was going though. She started to slowly rub his back lazy-a-le with one hand, then he let out a small purr, Sydney giggled. Draco's eyes opened, and gave Sydney a look, she just smiled at him. Then Draco started to sit up,

"Draco, no!" Was all Sydney needed to say to make him lay back down with a scowl on his face. "I don't care, it will hurt a lot more when you lay on your back" he just closed his eyes

"Sydney?" Narcissa spoke to the couple,

"Yes?"

"I would rather you stay in a different room for the night," Narcissa looked at Syd right in the eyes. Sydney smirked, Veela's are vary sexual creatures, and they will mate at the first chance they get. But when there is a blood relative to either of them in close proximity, that drive goes way down.

"I will respect that, but I need need a bed on the other side of this wall" Sydney pointed to Draco's head board.

"That can be arranged" not long after Narcissa left, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Lucy came on the room she had a bag with her. Syd got up and went over by her.

"Thank you. What did Emily say?" Syd asked,

"She said you can out for as long as you need, and just stay healthy." Lucy said it with a smile. "But I need to head back" Lucy gave Sydney a hug and left. She was all alone with her mate that was in lots of pain, and there was nothing she could do. It was a few hours latter Syd was sitting on Draco's bed when a Elf popped in the room which made Sydney jump.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you be eating with Master Narcissa or will you be staying with Master Draco?" The little Elf spoke up

"I will join Narcissa," the little elf smiled and popped away. Sydney went back to looking over Draco, his back was still looking really bad. Then there was a owl that flew in to his room and landed on a perch that was on the other side. Sydney new it was a Margo owl it had a red band on its right foot. Sydney went over and released the large bundle of papers. She took the papers and it flew away. She opened the envelope that was on top it read,

'Sydney

I heard what happened, I want you to still be in tuned on what is going on with your patients, I

will send you reports on your patients daily and wright back on what we should do.

Much love

Emily'

Sydney opened the first file as she walked over to Draco's bed. She read though a few of them then there was 'Pop' and a elf appeared and told her dinner was ready and to followed her. Sydney got up and followed her to the dinning hall. The room was huge it had a long grand table but only two sets of plates were set up. Narcissa was there all ready, and Sydney could feel the pain form being away from Draco all ready.

"Hello" Narcissa said with a smile

"Hi" Sydney returned the greeting, and sat down as the little elf pulled out the chair for her.

"How is he?" the worried mother asked,

"His body is going though a lot, so he is in a good amount of pain" Syd told her the truth.

"Whats all going on?"

"Most of his bones are growing, his back is almost splitting open, also his heart might be getting bigger, but I'm not to shur about his heart." Sydney spit it all out

"his heart?" Narcissa questioned

"yes, two more lims are growing out of his back, he needs more blood flow in his body" Sydney told her, she just nodded in agreement.

"are you okay with staying in another room?" Narcissa asked,

"as long as I'm on the other side of that wall, I'm shur it will be fine" Sydney said looking at the older women,

"How long do you think tell it's all over with" she asked looked at Sydney with pleading eyes.

"I'm thinking two weeks or so." Sydney told her

"that long in pain?"

"Yes," There food showed up, there was idle chatterer at some points. After dinner Narcissa showed Sydney to her room, where her bag was was all ready in there. Narcissa said her goodnight and left, she went back in to Draco's room and got her paper work, gave Draco a soft kiss on the top of his head and then went back to her room. She was sitting her bed going though papers still, but her mind was still going still to Draco. She was still thinking about every thing his body was going though, and she started to hurt her self. Her wings were feeling cramped, she got up and stretched out a little. After some time she got back to her bed, after she changed, and then crawled back in her bed. Not long after she woke up with the sound of Draco screaming, she got out of her bed quick grabbed her wand and ran in to Draco's room. As soon as she came in the room he stopped, Sydney went over to him and went over his body with her wand mumbling spells. She found out his right femur, left fibula/tibia, right humerus, left ulna/radius also a few ribs, and to top it all of it his left clavicle was broken. Sydney needed to get him to St. Margos now. She panicked ran down what seemed like a million hall ways and stars, and it took way to long. She got to the fire place she arrived at, though way to much floo powder yelled St. Margos emergency department, and a face showed up.

"St. Margos whats your emergency?" Sydney knew the face it was Clara,

"Clara, It's Sydney I need four Transporters hear now! I have Draco Malfoy with 6 broken bones" Syd rushed to say, to get her all the information she needed.

"More over and they will enter" she did and four men came in the room, none she knew.

"where?" one of the men asked,

"follow me" Syd told them and rushed though the house and came to Draco's room. "He does Not! Go on his back," she told the men as she put on her lime green healer robes over her pajamas not caring at the moment. The men floated Draco out of the room, and to the floo, Sydney all ways a few steps away. When they got to St. Margos, and the healer that was on call, and his mediwitch came in the room. The one person Sydney did not want to see, it was James...

"What's wrong with him?" James asked, walking over to her mate, and his wand was ghosting over his body muttering the same spells that Sydney did not to long ago, but she never looked away from them.

"He is a changing veela, and his bones are braking." Syd told him

"Brit, heal his bones" James waved at his mediwitch,

"No!" Sydney yelled at James,

"Why not? He is in pain" James told her, as if she didn't know.

"He is a veela in the middle of transforming, his body needs to heal the way his body heals it. All he needs is strong pain reveler potion" She looked over at Brit, she nodded and did what Sydney implied. Now Syd was not respected at Margos she was new and the Healers that were higher likes her, and she got on there good side quicker then other Healers, and one main reason was cause she was a veela and no matter what she could get people to like her. She also really thinks James it gay, not that there is nothing wrong with that! She could care less, but he is one of the only boys that is not effected by her charm. When she mates that charm will go away only slightly, if her mate sees other boys drooling he will get... lets say territorial, and most likely just take her on the stop to show the 'threat' that this amazing creature is his... But any ways, most people at Margos like the girls could care less about Sydney...But all she wanted to do was become a name in the Healer world.

"How does that work?" he went over to her, getting a little to close

"He is growing taller, fast, he needs to heal the way his body needs to, I'm not going to tell you again" Sydney told James, stepping back some.

"Fine" he walked out of the room,

"Any thing else?" Brit asked her,

"Owl Lucy and tell her I'm at Margo with Draco" Sydney stopped talking and Brit nodded and walked away. She went over and sat in a chair that was next to Draco's bed, his face was a lot more laxed, and he just looked better, there was more color in his face, and he just looked all around better. Then Sydney thought of Narcissa, if she wakes up and Draco and his mate is gone she will flip.

"Malfoy house elf?" Sydney asked the air, then there was a soft 'pop' and and there was the house elf in front of Sydney. "I need you to tell Narcissa that me and Draco are at Margos." the little elf nodded and popped back away. She looked back at Draco, she could feel her self feel more relaxed, and also sleepy. Not to long after Narcissa came in the room, all she did was look at Sydney looking for answers,

"He has so many broken bones, and in more pain then I could have helped in with at home" with that Narcissa understood.

"Are you his mother?" James came in the room, just looking at Narcissa not even looking at Syd.

"Yes, why do you need to know?" Narcissa asked and giving him a dirty look that only a Malfoy could give.

"Well he came in to my care not to long ago, and Healer Sydney is not letting me heal him the way I think he best for his health." James told the mother.

"Are you a veela healer? And I'm guessing not" Narcissa asked, and James shook his head, as Sydney gave a little giggle "and well Draco is a veela, there fore you are not needed as his healer" James just nodded and left the room.

"Thanks," is all Sydney said to Narcissa

"All I said was true," Narcissa smiled, Sydney stood up walked over to Draco to check on his body once more, more broken bones, and his wings were coming out. There was about the size of a fist of a white elbow coming out of this back by both his shoulder blades. The good thing is that Draco has not felt that Sydney has been in danger cause he would 'Peacock', his wings would just pop out and he could loose lots and lots of blood, and could bleed out. It took Sydney two weeks for her wings were out and she could move them. Sydney told Narcissa that she would be back, she walked out of the room, she had to go to Emily and talk to her, about what was all going on with Draco just to see what she would say she should do. But then Syd realized that it was four in the morning, and Emily would not be in for some time. As Sydney was going down the hall, she felt week and vary faint. There was another healer going down the hall, at that moment Sydney fell to the ground and the healer helped Sydney to a chair that was near by,

"I need to get to room 408" was all Sydney could get out be for her world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank the people that are posting Reviews/comments, they are much loved and a huge reason I keep writing this.  
**

**Love you all!  
**

* * *

Sydney woke up, she was in a hospital bed and there was Narcissa.

"What happened?" Sydney asked sitting up in her bed, with a pounding head.

"I think you got to far from Draco" She said as she went back to reading a magazine.

"Where is he?" Sydney asked looking around the room, and she started to panic.

"He is just in the room over, he is out like a light, so I came in hear to make shur you got up okay" Narcissa explained.

"Who has been looking after him?" Syd looked really worried

"Lucy, Emily would only allow it" Narcissa told her, Syd started to stand up. She got light headed, and feel back on to the bed, "I'll go get Lucy, just sit tight" she told Syd, got up and left the room, all Sydney wanted to do was go over to Draco and make shur he was okay and she was getting worked up about it. That was not really a good thing cause Draco could most likely feel that and who knows how he would act. Just then Lucy came in with Narcissa.

"How is he?" Sydney asked looking at Lucy as she came over to her.

"He is fine, I need to worry about you right now. Do you have any idea why you passed out?" Lucy asked, and giving her the once over with her wand.

"I just got to far from Draco, that's all. Now! How is he really?" That's all Sydney cared about and wanted to know about.

"You were out for 3 hours, he have more broken bones, and some have healed, like his legs, his heart has also grown slightly, also his wings are growing faster then we would have liked." Lucy finished talking, and Sydney shot up. She needed to see him, she went right to his room that was next door. He was still on his stomach, she needed to see that he was fine with her own eyes. No matter what Lucy told her she needed to see it. And he was fine, she sat in the chair that was next to his bed.

"See, I told you fine" Lucy said as she came after Syd, she just gave Lucy a dirty look. Sydney also was looking over Draco for any thing new, he looked fine for the most part. Narcissa came in and sat in a chair that was next to the door, wanting to be near her son, but yet just far away not to disturb him and his mate. Then Lucy left and came back with James and Emily...

"Syd, what happened this morning?" Emily asked, with a smug looking James next to her.

"He had 6 broken bones, and in more pain then I could have helped with back at the manor, so I brought him hear, James wanted to heal his bones, when his body needs to heal the way his body wants to heal." Syd was explaining to Emily.

"James said that you rejected him healing Draco even thought he was in extreme pain?" Emily questioned

"Yes, and as his mate, and also a Veela healer I know what best for him. I was in pain also, I just needed him to be under pain reliever." was what Syd said, she knew that Emily knew about her being Draco's mate she just wanted James to know how wrong he was. His face got really red, and he went right up to Sydney, she stood up and her heart was going a million miles a minuet, she was scared

"James I'm going to ask you to step back from Sydney" Narcissa asked from her chair.

"Why should I?" he asked not looking away from Sydney, "No one likes her hear, No one wants her hear, the only reason people like her is cause she is a Veela, and people just like her cause she is just a good talker, she isn't smart, she's just a fake." James was still going on and on about Sydney, her emotions were going haywire, then she just felt scared and didn't know where to go or what to do. She saw James stop talked his eyes got wide, and then she felt a wet hit the side of her face and her head. Then her world went black... Again...

When she woke up, all she felt was a pare of arms around her waist. She wanted to get up, and she did try, but she heard a soft coo from behind her and she didn't feel like moving all of a sodden. Narcissa must have heard the noise, cause she looked up and saw that Syd was up.

"Well Morning" She said

"What happened?" Syd questioned

"James got mad, Draco got mad cause you were feeling defenseless so he came to save you. His wings came out cause he wanted to show him self as bigger to James, you fainted, cause I'm guessing that all of his pain went to you. So you fainted, he saved you from hitting the floor, he then laid you on the bed wile the healers worked around him, stopped the blood and cleaned him up, and I had to clean your face, he would only let me get near you. He also was waiting for you to get up and he feel asleep about a hour ago," Narcissa explained, and went back to reading the daily prophet.

"How's his back?" Sydney asked

"Fine from what the healers told me, and we can go home as soon as you talk to Emily" Narcissa said and got up and left the room,

"Draco you have to let me go so we can go home" Sydney was trying to bribe Draco go get him to let go, "When we get home we can snuggle all day"

"I'm making shur you stay safe, I don't like that James kid" Syd shook her head as Draco mumbled in to back of her neck.

"He should be gone" Syd told Draco as she felt him raise his head, snuff the air and he left her go. She got up, "We have to go to Emily before we can leave" she told Draco as he stood up, she could see that his wings were sticking out about a foot over his shoulders, and it looked like the ends stopped mid calf. "first turn around" Draco did, his wings were huge. "Amazing," was all she said, she put a hand in the middle of the his wings as she took the outer side of his wing was was moving it to make shur every thing was working okay, and it all was. As she was doing this Draco purred a few times, and she giggle every time and Draco would give her a playfully dirty look. "How are you feeling?" she asked still looking his back over,

"Fine for the most part," His voice was deep, and led Sydney right in, "My back hurts still but nothing I haven't felt before," he was trying to empress her. He really didn't need to, but for some reason veelas did tell they mated, he turned around when Sydney was done... and his face was, well the best way to put it, molded by the gods, and his body looked like it was made of marble... he was perfect... and she could stare at him all day.

"Come on we need to go to Emily's" Syd told Draco as she took and step back and started to leave the room, But turned around to make shur he was close behind her and he was. They were walking down the halls, girls were stopping dead in there tracks just to stare and and look at him, some girls even giggled, Sydney was mad, and didn't know how to act, she wanted to show then that he was hers. Just then a guy that must have been a visor was goggling at Sydney, Draco put his arm around Sydney and a low growl came from deep in his chest, the guy looked away. Draco didn't like this place, there were to many people he didn't trust, all he wanted to do was get his mate away from all these people... they made it to Emily's offices, Narcissa was waiting out side.

"Took you two long enough" she said with a hit of sarcasm, she knew she was giving the couple some room. Syd knocked on the door, it opened by its self and all 3 of them walked in.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sydney asked

"Yes, I want to know how long you will be gone?" Emily asked taking off her glasses,

"About a month, but I will have to see how me and Draco get along at all that" Sydney thought about the mating, and she got scared, then she felt a arm around her and felt fine.

"Want me to send you reports?" Emily questioned,

"Yes, that seemed to work," Syd agreed

"Well how about only Fridays only?" She looked up at Sydney from the desk, he eyes was going to Draco's body, Sydney just smiled. She felt no threat coming from Emily, there fore she didn't act on her instincts.

"That's fine" Syd could use the weeks off

"That's that, have fun with your month off, don't get hurt in less you need to, also stay Healthy" Emily told Sydney. They said there byes, and went though the floo in her office. They came back in to the Manor. When Sydney landed on the hard wood floor, she was picked up and carried by Draco all the way to his room...


	5. Chapter 5

He put her on the bed and just laid next to her,

"Could I please take off my robes off, I don't think I'll be needing them for some time" Sydney said as she go off the bed, and took them off her wings came in the view.

"So that was real?" Draco looked in Aw.

"What?" Syd said as you looked to him,

"Your wings, I thought I was seeing things" He told her as he was on his side looking at her, "what does this whole veela thing all mean?" he asked as Syd came on to the bed, and faced him.

"Well we get some extra years on our lives, we can, well you can hear better and smell better then me, but I can see better. Also sex is amazing, so I have heard," Syd looked away blushing.

"Don't be shy, Sydney, I will take care of you" He said as his arms came around her smaller frame, and gave her a hug.

"But I know you have been with girls, what if I suck..." she said in to his chest, if he wasn't veela he would have never herd it.

"I don't care, you will be amazing" he reassured her, she just snuggled up in to his chest, he was perfect. His chest was nice and just soled she felt so safe. "I do have one question" Draco spoke up

"What?" she asked looking up at him,

"I thought veelas where sexual creatures, why haven't we jumped each other?" he asked

"Your mother" was all she said, and he looked confused. "When there is a relative near by the drive is way down, but when she leaves hormones go nuts and we will most likely mate" she just puts her face back in his chest, there was some silence, and Draco spoke up.

"When can I meet your family?" He asked not knowing

"They passed in the war" she said as tears started to sting her eyes, Draco could hear her start to cry, and he felt like crap, with out even thinking about it, he bought his wing that was not facing the bed, and brought it around Sydney, and rested it around her, just to make shur that she knew it was okay, and that he was going no where, "I'm sorry I didn't know" he said

"it's fine," she snuffled and looked up at him, and feeling even safer under Draco's arm and wing. He kissed her forehead, and made things feel like they were going to be okay.

"I don't want to push it, but do you have any family that is alive?" he asked not wanting to, but he needed to know.

"No my grandmother died last year. I'm the only one left" Sydney said almost in a wispier

"That must be hard," was all he said

"I had a older brother, and sister, and a younger sister, and my Mom and Dad, and a few aunts and uncles." Sydney told him

"Wow." was all Draco said, they laid like that for a long time, nether of them wanted to move, but Sydney's stomach started to make funny noises, "Don't worry dinner will be ready soon," Draco got up from and bed and stretched, "How do you live with these wings?" he asked her

"They will grow on you" She sad as she sat up and watched his muscles move.

"And why are your wings smaller then mien?" He asked looked at her still on the bed.

"Your the big strong man, you have to be bigger then me to keep me safe," she tried to be sexy, and kinda of a tease. She got up and stood in front of him and looked up, he was quite taller then her, and just all around bigger then her. She got kinda scared, Draco gave a smirk, hugged her then gave her a little kiss on her neck,

"You know Draco I have never been kissed" She told him kinda of scared.

"What?" he asked looking confused, "Mizzy," he called out, the house elf popped in the room, "Me and my mate will be having a private dinner in the gardens" he told her and she bowed and popped away.

"Why?" She asked looking at him confused,

"Your my mate, and I need to woo you be fore anything," he said, looked down at her and smiled.

"The thing is Draco you don't need to veelas mate are meant to be, there is no need to court me and no matter what we are meant to be, so you really don't need to do any thing." Sydney started to go on and on about veelas and Draco was just staring at her. He would have never guessed that Sydney was so smart...well he did, but really? And what James said... it was bull shit

"You are so smart" he said out of no where.

"Really?" she looked at him in aw,

"Yes, look at how much you know, and I'm guessing you were in Ravinclaw?" he asked

"Yes, I was," she answered,

"No wonder you are my mate" Draco said and took her in to a hug. Now long after Mizzy popped in the room, and told then dinner was ready. Draco took her hand and started to walk to there dinner, then Sydney just stopped

"What?" he asked

"I'm still in my pajamas" she said looking down at what she was waring

"and I'm not waring a shirt," He said, "I could care less" he said, and the realized that he wasn't waring a shirt, and he looked good. Then Draco started to drag Sydney thought the house, they came to a set of huge french doors, they opened as they got close. There was a table with 2 chars, he pulled out Sydney's chair, she blushed. She never had a boy treat her like this, not to long after they say down there dinner appeared on there plates, there was some small talk as they ate. When there plates were cleared, they started to talk.

"So you are telling your older Brother didn't get the veela gene?" he asked looking shocked,

"Ya, I have no idea why, cause its usually the first born to get it, but in some odd way I got it" Sydney said proudly

"and Your sisters missed it to?" he asked leaning on the table, loved hearing about her family.

"Ya, my Mom was full and my Dad was half, both my sisters and brother didn't get it, only me, that's why I wasn't in the battle. They made me stay at the house, with my younger sister. When we found out that they were dead, we had no idea what to do our grandmother took us in. Just when I thought every thing was kind of normal, I found my sister dead, she killed her self. I say she died in the war cause it sounds better." Sydney told Draco, she was just looking at him waiting for him to say something, he just got up went over to Sydney. Took her hand made her stand up and gave her a hug, and his wings wrapped around her to, she just felt safe. Draco didn't move, he just wanted to tell her how brave she was. He took her hand and they started to walk around, Sydney let go of his hand and took hold of his arm. She smiled up at him, and he did the same. Then he just stopped walked, he bent down and gave her a kiss, at first she didn't move, she was just frozen. This was her first kiss and it felt amazing,so she kissed back how could she not. He was kinda taken back by the fact that she did kiss him back. It didn't take long for the kiss to brake, she looked up at him and smiled and then blushed,

"You are beautiful," He told her, she looked at her feet. He left out a soft laugh, she just took his arm again, and they started to walk and talk,

"So what about baby Draco?" she asked looking at all the flowers around the gardens,

"Well I was perfect kid" he said he also had a sneaky smile on his lips, and Sydney gave him a look, "Okay, I was close to perfect, my Mom loves me, My father that's a whole another story." He told her,

"We have time," Sydney looked at him with pleading eyes

"We have walked around these gardens 10 times, and it's getting dark, lefts get back in side" Draco was going to get out of this,

"Fine" she said and started to walk back to the manor, ya he got out of it for now...


	6. Sorry

Hay, this fic is kind of well... I lost the note book that this fic is in...and I won't start it back up tell I find it, which I hope is soon... I'm really sorry to tell you, but I have no idea when I will find it and start it back up again, cause I had a lot writing, I might start it soon, but I have no idea, also my life is going to get nuts, so it might be a month or so tell I wright it again.


	7. Chapter 6

Guess who found the notebook!...like a month ago? :D I went on a vacation, and I didn't have time, and well now that I have a day off from work, I am working on this baby, I wanted to do a short chapter, then a long one to tell all of you lovely people that I'm back!

* * *

They made it back inside, Mizzy popped in front of them,

"Mizzy would like to tell Master Draco and his mate that Lady Malfoy would like to talk in the west sitting room," then she disappeared in a 'crack'.

Sydney looked over at Draco "do you know what that's about?"

"No idea," he answered as they walked to the sitting room, as they got closer Sydney could see Narcissa sitting close to the fire-place. Draco and her walked in and sat across from the Mother,

"Since you have found each other, I would say it's time for a wedding" she said,

Sydney was shocked, "what? I'm not even engaged"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "you don't need to be, being mates-"she was cut off by her son

"Mother, if Sydney wants to be asked then I will" he told his mother holding on to his mates hand tight.

"Do as you will, but were still having a ball" The Mother told the too sitting across from her,

"Why do we need to have a ball?" Syd was confused, they were going to have a party at the Wedding? Why all the parties?

Narcissa shook her hear "My dear you are the first winged pair of Veelas, in history, you too need to come out to the prophet the public eye." After that was said, Sydney diced not to question things any more, Narcissa went on about when they were going to hold it, and having to get Syd a dress, and she was going on. After some time Sydney didn't care, but she could feel something was off about Draco, she looked over, he kept moving, clearly not playing attention to his mother.

"Draco what's wrong?" She asked

"These wings," he told her and kept moving around

"Sit straight up, Veelas have perfect posture, when you sit straight your wings are parallel with you. In a week or so you will be able to fuse your wings in your back, and you can then ware normal shirts and things." She told her uncomfortable mate

Draco let out a huff, so I had my body break in half, all of my bones broken, and I have to wait a week to be normal…" Draco was pissed, anyone would have been. Draco sat straight up and looked more at ease.

"O come on you big baby," Sydney joked, and Draco gave her _a look_, and she giggled.

Narcissa interrupted the couple, "So in a week" she was trying to change the subject. "We need to get you a dress," she said looking at Sydney, "I'll have some delivered to the house, and then we can go through them" she decide to the couple could be close, "and Draco" she added, he perked up and looked at his mother "you are not to see Sydney in her dress, or 2 days before hand" She told Draco more than Sydney.

"What?" Draco was livid, His wings were puffed out, and they were high, he knew he wasn't going to attack his mother, but he was just so outraged. "You can't do that! You can't Mother, I can't be away from Sydney for that long,"

"Draco it will only be two days," Sydney tried to calm her mate. Draco just got up and left the room, Sydney gave and _I'm really sorry _look to Narcissa, and got up to fallow her mate. He was just outside the room pacing, "Draco there is no need to act out like this" Syd was telling the truth, it was only two days.

"Sydney there is too much at risk" He said going up and giving her a great hug

"Like what?" she looked up at him, waiting for an answer,

"You," was all he said, he had his face barred in to his mates neck, he needed to be as close as he could to her, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but the smell of her calmed him.

"There is no threat in the manner, no one is going to hurt me, and there is no need to worry" She told her mate, as she rubbed his back. She wanted him calm.

"Someone could come in" Draco was thinking of the worst things that would happen,

"And as soon as someone's does you will know, and beat them to death," She knew that would happen, he would hear the person, and then felt Sydney in danger, and go kill the person that was making her feel like that.

"Really?" he asked looked at her,

"Yes, you will" she gave him a kiss, it wasn't a long kiss, but it was a kiss. "Come on lets go to your room" she told the man, and he agreed, and they walked hand in hand to his room.


	8. Chapter 7

When Sydney and Draco made it his room, Draco felt better. He knew this place hid nothing, and he could be at ease. As it was started to get dark, Sydney's eyes were drooping and it was hard for her to stay awake. As on cue, Mizzy popped in,

"Sorry to be telling you this, but Narcissa wants Draco's mate in her own room," the house elf told the two on the bed. There was a deep growl from Draco's chest, Mizzy squeaked and left the room, then grabbed Sydney and held on to her tight. Sydney snuggled more in to her mate, if that was even possible… there was a knock on Draco's door then the handle tried to open, but no one came in.

"Draco! Let me in!" There was a voice on the other side of the door. Then a heavy clink, the door unlocking, and then Narcissa came in. "Draco, Sydney is saying in her own bed right next door" his mother told him, he tense up.

"No Mother" He hissed at her.

"It's fine Draco, Sydney started to get up, Draco made a noise of protest. He didn't want her to go, he wanted her back next to her. He was all ways scared that someone would take her in the night, but she wanted to go in her own bed, he let her go. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, and left the room with Narcissa. She went to her room, and fell in to a sleep. When she woke the sun was worming the room, as she got up took her wand, and stumbled in to the bathroom, it was a large room with two sinks, a large shower, with a tub you could swim in. everything was white, or slightly off white. Sydney's clothes were on the counter, she also noted that most of her bathroom stuff was there, Mizzy. She picked another tank top and jeans. She turned on the shower, as she was waiting for it to warm up, she looked at the merrier. She looked the same but a little more _glowey?_ She didn't know how to put it, but she had a different look to her. She stepped in the shower, she hated showers, it took her longer cause she had to wash all of her feathers. When she was done with her hair and shaving, she got started, her right was all ways first. She started to scrub all of the dirt out of them, for really never being outside they did get really dirty, once she was done she got out dried herself off. Took her wand and used magic to dry her hair and wings, and got dressed. She left the bathroom then her own room, as soon as she opened the door there was a soft pop to her right side, Mizzy.

"Master Draco was wondering if you would be join him for breakfast?" she asked

"Of course," she answered with a smile

"He will meet you down there then Miss" she left Syd to try to remember how to get there. She traced her way as she did the few days since she has been hear only without Draco. Not long she made it to where she was close, but she didn't see Draco, but a painting of a man that looked an awful like him the only thing was that this man's hair was longer, he smiled at Sydney, and she did back.

"You must be Draco's mate" he asked looked Sydney up and down, not even trying to hide it. She remembers that she was not warring any shoes… or socks for that matter.

"Yes, I am" she answered asked one herself, "are you his father" she looked him the same he did to him. He was wearing Dark green, almost black, dress robes.

"Yes I am" he looked at her, she remember the past that her and the Malfoy's have. They didn't believe in the same things, with voldmort and all of that really. She felt an arm around her, and felt better.

"Hello Father" Draco greeted the man in the painting, "I see you have met my mate Sydney" he nodded to the beautiful girl next to him.

"I just have," he said with a smile that looked forced, but he knew if he wasn't nice Draco might attack his painting, and he is not able to go anywhere else. He would well die again…

"Good, come on Sydney breakfast is ready for us." He didn't move his arm from Sydney, she smiled at the painting and left with Draco. He was dressed in black slacks, white dress shirt that must have been cut for his wings, he looked a lot better than Sydney did… his hair was also perfect, and his steel gray eyes didn't help at all. Draco helped her in to her chair, and he went down and sat down across from her. They didn't talk much as they ate, but there was stolen glances, and hands being held across the table. When they were done they sat enjoying the day, and once again talking and getting to know each other.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked looking at his mate,

"No Idea" she looked across the table thinking about what they could all do at the manor.

"We can go to your flat and get things you're going to need?" he asked

"Mizzy kind of already did" she told him,

"We could go swimming" he suggested,

"I haven't been swimming in a dog's age. I don't have a suite to ware, and I don't think your mom would want me to go naked" she smiled at him across the table,

Draco's eye brows rose up, "as much as I would love that, my Mother would say no, Mizzy?" he asked, as the elf appeared, she was a little rather away from the table then she was before.

"Yes" she was wary about being by Draco,

"Would you do to Sydney's flat, and get her a swim suit?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes" and she left with a soft pop,

"Would you like do swim outside or in?" he asked

"Out as long as you put sun screen on" she smiled at him,

"Was that a pale joke?" he asked sitting back in his chair as much as his wings would let him,

"Kind of, But take it as it is," She was still smiling look at the man across from her.

"I will don't worry." She was right, but he really didn't want to let her win. There was a pop next to the table Mizzy telling them that there was a suite in Sydney's room waiting for her in her room. The two got up and went up to their rooms, to change. Sydney took a little longer, making shur it was tided right, and wasn't going to fall off any time soon, before she left her room she went with just shorts and no shirt, she didn't want to deal with that now. When she left her room Draco was waiting, he also diced to not wear a shirt, and Syd thought she was going to pass out again… his body was perfect… He smiled at her, as he saw she wasn't warring a shirt.

"Come on," Draco said as he snapped Sydney out of her trance, they walked next to each other. But they didn't touch, they got out side walked through the gardens, Syd was following Draco. They made it to a little pond, with a small sandy beach there was a few towels, a basket with drinks, and then some sun screen, Syd went over and picked it up. She turned around and looked at Draco who turned around and let his mate do what she said she was going to. As she was rubbing his back, it looked like he was about to fall asleep, she could tell he was still alert. She was almost down with his back when he started to purr, so she just kept rubbing his back. When she stopped he made a small noise in protest, she stepped in front of him and started to do the same on his chest. As she was putting sun screen on his chest, she saw a faint scar from his right peck to the left side of his belly button.

"What's this from?" She asked as she traced this scar with her hand,

"6th year of Hogwarts, it's just an old memory" he said to her with his eyes closed,

"But, when you turned Veela all scares and such we sposta be gone," she was confused looking at the scar still,

"It was given to me by magic, if that makes a difference" he told her,

"It shouldn't" she kept looking at the scar as she was done, she put a dollop of the sun screen on his nose to get him out of the trance he was in,

"Your turn" he said taking the bottle and turning Sydney around to do the same as she did to him. She didn't purr, but she was in heaven, and Draco was loving how soft her skin was under his hands, and she seemed so small to him, even if she was taller than normal. He started to kiss the side of her neck, she giggled, and turned around to yell at him when he just started kiss her. She couldn't say no to him, after some time the two has to calm down and finish the sun screen. Sydney went to the pond, Draco stopped and looked around to see if there was any one there, he swore he heard something, he just brushed it off and fallowed Sydney. She was already in the middle of the pond, Draco really didn't want to get his wings wet,

"What are you doing?" she looked at him funny

"I don't want them to get wet." He told her, as his wings were striate up in the air, moving slow though the water.

"Be a man Draco!" she yelled at him, as she went on her back and pushed off the bottom and floated though the water, and letting her wings move just a little to keep her going. She watched as he slowly let his wings in the water and shrived then relaxed. She made her way over to him, and went flush up against him, he let out a tiny moan, and she just smiled up at him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he gave her _a look_.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" he asked still looking at her,

"Yep, if I wasn't you would have been mad and taken me when we first meet" she tried to explain the best she could,

"What?" he asked stunned,

"Yeah, since male veelas can tell when or if there mate is a virgin, they get all hyped up and there hormones go nuts, and in to over drive and the male will produce more sperm to make sure that his…hmm offspring lives on" she explained and looked at him,

"I'm glad you know all of this," he said

"Well it's my job" she said

"When are you going back?" he asked looking down at her, he really didn't want her to go back to work, but it's what she loves so, he will let her.

"I don't want to be out for long," she replied back, and Draco was right, she wanted to go back as soon as she could, but she needed to spend time with her mate. Draco changed the subject…

"What else do veelas do?" he asked as he placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her back as close as he could, as she was talking she pulled away.

"Well what do you want to know?" she questioned

"When does this over protective thing stop?" he looked around where they were,

"after we mate… right now you know that we are going to be together, but you want to make sure that you are the one that gets me, and you want to make sure that no other man gets to me before you do, or after for that fact." Sydney told him, as he looked at her with big eyes,

"I don't like that word mate" he said after some time of looking at her,

"I don't either, she admitted as she looked down at the little bit of water between them,

"How about when we make love?" he asked as he spun them around in the water, she giggled and blushed, he stopped and then snuggled into her neck and snuggled in. she closed her eyes, as he took in her sent, she was the best smelling flower ever. They were like that for a long time, then Draco heard a snap of a branch or something, and his head shot up and looked the way that it came from and it was behind him, he didn't look away but kept Sydney close.

"What?" she asked looking in the same way.

"I heard something" he was not about to look away from the spot where he heard that noise.

"Calm down it was propyl just an animal," she tried to calm him down. After some time they were just swimming have fun, but Draco kept one eye on the spot where he head that noise. About a half an hour later they were out of the water and Sydney was lying on her stomach on the towel and Draco was sitting with his legs out still looking around.

"Draco there is nothing there," Sydney was just getting mad at the fact that her mate would not calm down, there was nothing there and if there was, it was gone now. She loved the sun on her back and wings.

"Fine," he huffed and then laid like Sydney,

"This is nice" Syd mumbled out loud

"yeah this is, I have the most beautiful girl next to me, and I could not have asked for a better day, and well I have to say this is the best day ever." He told the girl next to her. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes, she got up and sat on Draco's butt and started to rub his back. She remembers when she first got her wings they really hurt after e few days. Draco melted in to her touch, as she rubbed the tired muscles. Then she got a wing right to the face,

"Hay!" she yelled at him and grabbed the elbow of the wing that hit her, and started to rub it, Draco let out a huge sigh, and started to purr like a cat. "You hit me again, I will never kiss you again" she uttered in to his ear, still working on his wing. He hummed as he agreed with her, she smiled, let of his wing. Draco huffed in disapproval, Sydney went back to his aching muscles and he didn't care that she just stopped rubbing his wing. She finished, and got off his butt, and stood up and stretched up his wings to the sky, and stood up next to Sydney the sun was just about to fall, and the two started to walk back up to the manor.


	9. Chapter 8

"Are you shur you're not burnt?" Sydney asked as they were inside.

"Yes, I'm fine" he told her for the tenth time… Mizzy popped off to the side of them,

"Lady Narcissa would like Master Draco and his mate to join her for dinner in one hour" She told the two, still weary of Draco.

"We will be there" Sydney told Mizzy, and Sydney and Draco went to his room. They went straight to his bed, Draco on his stomach and Sydney lying over his lower back, so she could slowly rub his back. This was heaven… the weight and smell of his companion, was just want he needed, also her soft hands all over his back did help some… he was just about to tell her how amazing she was, but she got up and sat like she did by the pond. Once again started to massage his back, she did a wandless charm so there was lotion on her hands, and went back. She started on to work his muscles, and then went to the base of the wing, she could feel the soft feathers on her hand. Draco let out a loud purr, Sydney felt the vibration in her hands. She wanted to keep going, but she was scared things were going too far, But she could have cared less.

"How do you know how to do this so well?" he got out after some time,

"My mum use to do this to me," she smiled at the memory,

"Well I love your mum," Draco said as he went back in to mush under her hands, she kept one hand on his back and took the other, and started to rub his wing. He didn't know how to fell, his mind was not even there. It was somewhere else, he had no thought. Sydney did know what she was doing, and she was well… wining. She had a huge smile on her face, as he kept purring and she kept working on his back. Sydney's hands were getting tired, so she slid off the side of him and waited for Draco to protest, and he did. He looked at her and was about to gripe about her stopping, but she knew this was going to happen so she kissed him, it shut him up… Sydney got up to go to her room and change, Draco watched his mate walk out of the room and closes the door behind her. She got to her room and saw the wardrobe in the corner went and opened it and some of her dresses, that she never wore, and other random clothes she wore most days in there. She had a smile on her face, she was going to look nice for dinner tonight. She took out a knee length dress it was white with pink and red roses on it, she liked the choice, she changed and put on a pair of nude heals. Did her hair simple, and left her room Draco was waiting, he was about to say hello, but he stopped himself… he took in what she was warring. His eyes were wide,

"Wow," was all he could get out, she smiled at him,

"Wow to you to" she giggled like a school girl, he had the normal White dress shirt, black slacks, but he had a dinner jacket, and once again you could see his wings.

"I wish my Mother wasn't home…" he said as he turned around, like that was going to help something…

"Off to dinner?" she asked walking up to him, her heals making her walk with more of a swing of her hips, he looked nervures.

"Yes," he held out his arm and she took hold, as they walked down the steps. She thought that she would have fallen if she didn't have wings or Draco to hold on to. They walked into the dinner hall, Narcissa wasn't there yet. There was soft music playing in the corner of the hall, Draco took this to his advance, he took one of Sydney's hands and placed one on her waist, she placed one on his shoulder. Being brought up in more of an upscale setting you were thought how to dance, as Draco lead to the music Sydney was having fun with this, the song came to a slow. There was a clap from the hall opening, it was Narcissa she had a smile on her face.

"That was beautiful, I don't know if it was because you too move perfect together or how your wings move ever so slightly at every step." Narcissa explained, as she walked up and an elf pulled out her chair, the couple sat down across from her. "So tomorrow, Sydney midafternoon there will be a few dresses in your room" she smiled at the young girl, "and Draco, you are not allowed to see her in them, so I advise you do something with your time." The mother explained to her son. "there is also the arrangements with the two days you are not allowed to see each other" this set Draco off, he didn't want to think about the two days, without meaning there was a low growled from his chest, and Narcissa gave him a stern look. Sydney put her hand under the table then on his thigh, knowing that when he was near her at all he would be calm, and he did just a little.

"It will be fine, remember what I said today?" she asked him, Draco nodded.

"Your father and I were away from each other for a week, and then a month for the wedding." His mother started to tell them,

"Well Mother, me and Sydney are nothing like you and Father" Draco never wanted to be compared to his Father, ever… he was the worst Father ever…

"Draco! You will not! Backtalk me! And your Father did what he needed to do!" Narcissa was getting just as mad as Draco, Sydney felt the size of a mouse.

"How!" Draco yelled over the table,

"Draco, don't you rise your voice at me" Narcissa calmed down, Draco's wings were out as far as he could stretch them to either side of him, just behind Sydney. As soon as Syd felt the rush of air behind her, she gave Narcissa a pleading look so stop, and she did, "and I'm telling you this now… you will not be able to see Sydney for a week be for the wedding," Narcissa said as calm as she could, Draco just got up and left. Sydney took a deep breath, didn't say a word and left the table also. She went looking for her mate, she could feel he was trying to calm down, she went to the gardens outside. She could smell his sent ever so slightly on the wind, she fallowed her nose, and she found him. It was a court yard type of thing with a swinging bench type of thing, he was sitting with his face barred in his hands.

"Draco?" Sydney was scared he might attack her, Draco looked, and got up from the bench, and just pulled Sydney in to his arms, and didn't let go. She just hugged back, he was scared, what if something happened when he couldn't be with her all the time… he gets that sometimes he won't be able to see her like when she is at work, but Sydney said that once they made love that this would stop… but he knows that won't be tell the wedding. "Let's go eat, then tonight Ill sneak in your room" Sydney told Draco in a whisper.

"Really?" he asked looking at her

"Yes" she smiled as she told him, he smiled and let go of her, took her hand and went back inside. They ate, but no one talked. After Sydney and Draco went to their rooms, not really talking. Sydney wanted to leave now and go to Draco, but she couldn't… she could run in to Narcissa. She then went to go thought some paper work that she was neglecting. There were a lot of Lucy's notes in in the sides of the paper work, which help Sydney map out what was going on which each person. After some time, Syd got up changed in to some comfortable clothes, and snuck in to Draco's room. She couldn't see him, but she could hear the shower going, he must have heard Syd come in to his room. She sat on his bed then laid down she was almost drunk with his smell all around her. Then she felt some weight on the side of the bed, she looked up and saw that there was a naked back to her, she forgot how to breath… she smiled, and she got up and leaned up against up back, and started to kiss his neck. He left out a soft moan,

"Sydney we can't" he told her as his berating was getting short.

"You knew I was coming in here and why did you only come out in a towel on?" Sydney purred into his ear.

"I wanted to lure you in" he said as she was kissing him again, he let out a low growl and turned around and started to kiss Sydney hard, she let out a little squeak. She had no idea what she was doing, but she just let it happen, Draco pushed her on her back, he was on top of her, still kissing and they were both so in to each other. But a knock on the door made them both freeze. Draco got up fixing his towel, but there was one thing that you would have a hard time hiding with just a towel. Draco opened the door, said nothing then closed it.

"You have to leave my room" Draco said sounded defeated as he walked over to her.

"Why" she asked looking at him as she moved to sit on the side of his bed,

"My mom left, and I just want to rip your clothes off, But I can't, and if you don't leave Mizzy will tell my Mother you where hear, and I don't know what will happen." He told her, as he was looking down at her. She then stood up, gave him a kiss on his forehead, said goodnight and left the room. In the morning Sydney got up, the sun was just hitting the horizon, meaning it was early in the morning, and she had sometime before breakfast. She got up put on jeans and a tank top, then left her room and turned left instead of right, she had a good feeling about it. Many of the painting were sleeping, but the ones that were up waved and smiled, Sydney returned every one. She came to a set of huge doors with a heavy muggle lock, and it was buzzing with magic, meaning that she was not meant to go any further. She turned to a painting that was to her right, it was a girl at about the age of 12 with Blond hair,

"Where is the library?" she asked the girl,

"3 doors down" she said to the winged veela.

"Thank you" Sydney smiled at the girl and walked, 3 doors down. It was a small door, but she went in and the room had high ceiling that were at lease higher than her apparent building that she lives in now, and she was on the 3ed floor… it was all dark wood, she waked down each ail, and found a book a Veelas, then another… there were at least 10 of them as the picked each one up, if she approved it would float behind her, the other went back on the shelve. As she went on there were some books she never have read and then were floating behind, she found herself next to a window with a table in frount of her with all of the books that were behind came on the table as she sat down and started to read. Most of the things in the books were out dated, some she never even heard of and other made since. She came across one that read 'veelas were descents of Harpies,' and Syd knew that but the next thing confused her, 'could mate with a blood relative close, it just wasn't as intense,' Sydney started to blush. She got all flustered as well… it also said that veelas were very good with wandless magic, she always guessed that, but never really questioned it. She heard a noise and she turned around quick, it was just Draco.

"Morning" He said to her,

"Morning" she replied, he sat next to her and took a random book, and started to look through the pages.

"I see you have found your new favorite spot" he said with a smile,

"Yeah, I thought that since I will be living here, I better get to know the place" she told him as she put the book she had down.

"If you don't want the house elf's to put the books back, you have to tell them" he said not really playing attention," and who said that we will be living here?" he asked

"Well I will be a Malfoy, and this is the Malfoy Manor" she told him leaning back in her chair with her wings off to the side.

"Well my Mother owns the Manor. But we do have a few choices in where we live" he told her,

"Where?" she asked getting excited, and her eyes got big.

"Well we have homes in Paris, London, Nice, Venice, and Madrid, I think that's all" he said with a smile,

"Really" she was kind of taken back, she could choose anywhere to live… and it feet weird.

"There might be some that I forgot in there" he said with more of a grin,

"I love London, it will always be home," she told her mate,

"Well I was thinking, Honeymoon in Venice for a week then Nice for another, and then live in London. So you can be close to Margo's, and I can be close to the shop I want to open in Diagon alley." Draco said his idea, "In Venice we could go to a Masquerade Ball, you could bring Lucy and I Blaise. Then in Nice we could relax on the beach all day long" he said with a smirk,

"That sounds amazing, about Nice the beach, people will see us…" she looked up at him,

"It's away from muggle eyes," he reached down and gave her a kiss, he looked back at his book and saw something that caught his eye, and started to read. She looked over so see what he was reading, and it was a large passage about Veelas and wings. Before Sydney could grasp what he was reading he looked up at her with big eyes.

"What?" she asked as he starred,

"It says that Veelas are only to have white wings" he told her,

She interrupted upped him, "That's an old book Draco" she took the books back from his hands, and started to read, it stated that only true Veelas were to have white wings, like Draco said, and others were fake. "Draco you can't believe this?" she asked him

"No, but you have be to the only Veela with brown wings" he said with a little dreamy in his voice.

"As far as I know" she said to him, shaking her head yes, as she thought about it.

"And you are my mate" he had a huge smile on his face,

"That I am," she got up and sat on his lap, and snuggled up in to him, and her stomach made a loud noise.

"Ready for breakfast?" he said in to her ear,

"I guess" she said as she got up, They waked down to the gardens were they have breakfast every morning. Most of the time they didn't talk, but when they did it was short, after they were just about to step inside the house once Mizzy popped in front of them again…Draco ground.


	10. Chapter 9

"There are Dresses in your room for you, Sydney," She told the girl, "and Draco, you are not allowed" She said the last part quick, and then went away. Draco didn't really do anything, but he did give Sydney a long kiss and then left, grumbling. She rolled her eyes and went up to her room. When she got there, a plump woman in bright purple robes, jumped up from her place in the corner of the room next to Narcissa, and ran over Sydney and shook her hand,

"I'm Wanda!" Sydney was about to tell the women her name but she started to talk again, "O I already know your name!" She said eyeing Sydney's wings. "So a Dress for the ball!" she started to walk with Sydney's hand still in hers. Syd looked over to Narcissa and she was just smiling, sipping her tea. "Since Narcissa told me you were tall and skinny, no big bottom dresses for you," Wanda told the girl as she was forced on a small pedestal in front of a merrier. "And your wings have to be there for all to see" she was behind Sydney looking at them.

"I'm thinking red," she just kept talking, and walking over to the racks of dresses, and went for red, "Or green" eyeing up the green ones also.

"Let's get started!" Wanda clapper her hands and Sydney was warring a purple dress. It was okay but not as amazing as Wanda wanted it, the next was a soft pink and it was gross. The next was an emerald green which looked really nice, but once again not amazing.

"What house were you in?" The plump witch asked,

"Ravenclaw," she answered, she nodded and put her in a blue dress.

"I liked the green one better" Narcissa perked up from the chair, Wanda shot her a look like you-would,

"Best for last," Syd looked down at Wanda, she had a huge smile on. Wanda clapped and Sydney was in an amazing red dress, both of the elderly women in the room gasped, and had smiles on their faces.

"We have a winner" the plump witch smiled as she was looking the amazing veela. Sydney turned around and faced both women, "not sure how you could have gotten more beautiful, but it happened." Narcissa was agreeing with her with a head nod.

"Draco is going to die" Narcissa spoke up again, and Sydney giggled.

"I think he will to" the girl said,

"Well that's that" Wanda clapped one last time, and Syd was no longer in the dress, and all of the other dresses and the mirror was gone. "I'll be back Monday with the dress," she said goodbye to the lady's and disapparating on the spot.

"Has Draco talked to you about moving?" the older lady asked going over to the chair that she was sitting before. Sydney went and took a spot next to her.

"Just a little, Yes." Syd smiled at her,

"And your job?" Narcissa asked looking at her,

"Well I don't want to quit, but I know Draco would rather have me not work"

"Draco is close to becoming a Potion Master, and will be making more money then you will need, and also still getting money from the Malfoy funds." Narcissa looked at the girl.

"Well I don't work for the money, I work because I like to help people who were as scared as I was, and as scared as you were before you owed me." Sydney told the old women, and stood up.

"But don't you get sick of helping people?" she asked still sitting

"Never" and Syd walked out of the room, she knew that the conversation was going to go nowhere. When she got in the hall way she called out for Mizzy and she showed up.

"Where is Draco?" she asked,

"He is in his potions room" the elf smiled at the girl knowing something was wrong.

"May you show me where that is?" she asked looking at her,

"Yes, come" Mizzy said, and went walking with the veela in tow. They went to parts of the manor that Syd has never been, which seem to be a lot of places. They came to a door, "Draco doesn't allow me to go down there, but you may" with that the elf popped away. She pushed the door open, and went down the steps, she could feel Draco's head buzz, he was busy. Sydney could see his head and wings on the over side of the room, he was bent over a cauldron. She walked over to him, and could see the potion was a dark ugly green.

"Hay" she greeted him with a smile on his face, he didn't look up.

"Hello, I'm guessing the Dresses went well." He returned the greeting, but still didn't look up,

"Yeah it went well," Syd said as she walked around to the side of him, she took a better look and it was really thick, Draco was stirring it with his wand slowly, "What are you making?" she asked watching the handsome veela.

"It's a potion that's will help in muggle health," he said monotone, it looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

"O" Syd wanted to question him about it, but he seemed like he wanted no one to bother him. So Sydney just watched like Draco, just confused.

"I need it to turn pink" he informed her,

"Well that's not pink" she answered with a smile, he looked at her quick then back down.

"I'm going to have to start over," he said giving up and standing strait.

"I could help, I wasn't that bad at potions. " she said, still waiting for pink.

"No, you can't to become a potions master you have to make it all by yourself. But you can watch" he informed her.

"Okay" she smiled, he made a tall stool for her, and she took a seat. "Why don't you make something else?" she suggested.

"Like what?" he asked, cleaning the caldron with a movement of his wand.

"Well…" she started to think, and she could only think about potions that were made all ready, "but the one you are making now, how are you gunna test it on muggles?"

"Never thought of that," he went and stood in frount of his mate, she leaned up and kissed him quick, "There is a potion for everything" he said,

"That is all too true, can you improve on an old potion?" The girl asked,

"Nope, is has to be something new" he went over and grabbed a notebook, a really old one it looks like if it fell off the table it would explode in to dust.

"What's that?" she asked watching her mate, as she got off the stool she was on and went closer.

"Snape's old notebook," he said, looked over at Syd and smiled. "There are a lot of failed potions, that I might be able to make" He said still looking thought the old stained pages,

"Wouldn't that be like me helping you?" she asked giving him a confused look,

"No, not really" he kept looking she rolled her eyes, she could feel that Draco just wanted to find something to make, "What about a potion to turn you in to an animal?" he asked looking for approval in Sydney

"Like pollyjuice? But there are spells that do that?" she looked up at him,

"Yeah, but Potions are easer, then a spell" he was getting excited,

"Seems lame, because you can do that with a spell" she was second guessing his decision,

"What about flight? Like wings like us?" he was even more excited,

"I don't know Draco, people might not use that in the right way," Syd said with a little bit of wary in her voice,

"Only for an hour, and it will only be used for my Potions Master test, then it will never be made again." He told her, "If I pull feathers will they grow back?" he questioned Sydney,

"Yes, it might be slow, but they will." Syd told Draco, as she went back and sat on her stool. Draco reached around, and plucked out 2 feathers from the base of his wing, and gave out a 'Yelp'

"That hurt a little" he said as he turned around and started to take things off the many shelf's behind him. Syd watched and questioned Draco on what he was doing every so often, She was glad that he would answer every one. After some time Draco had a cauldron filled with a very light brown thin potion, and looked very pleased with himself.

"That's it for now" Draco said turning to Sydney, and walked over to her, "We have some time, what should we do?"

"Well your Mother thinks I should quit Margo's" Sydney told her mate.

"Why?" he asked confused,

"She thinks that I don't need to work for the money any more, I told her that I did it because I love to help people, and she didn't get it" Sydney went to say,

"That's because my mother has never worked a day in her life, and not use to seeing other woman work." He smiled at her, "I don't care" he said to her, "I do hope you work less, so we can be together, because I can set my own work schedule, so we can see each other every day" he told her as he pulled her off of the stool, and hugged her tight, she smiled and hugged back, she went and rubbed the spot on his wing where he plucked out the feather, he let out a happy sigh. After some time they let go, Draco picked up the feather, and took a close look at it. Sydney went back to her spot, Draco came over, gave her a quick kiss,

"Do you want to go do your own thing?" he asked looking down at her with big eyes.

"Yes," she said with a small smile, he kissed her forehead .

"That's fine," he told her, they said a quick goodbyes, and Syd walked back to the library, she had to ask 2 paintings, but she made her way there. She decided, she wanted to know more about the Black family. She scanned every book, but didn't find one. She called out for Mizzy, and she popped in front of the girl,

"Yes?" she asked,

"Where are the books about the Malfoy family?" she asked,

"Back wall, 3ed book on the left, just pull it" she said it with a smirk that you can only get from a Malfoy, and went away with a soft pop. Sydney did what she was told, and when she pulled the book, the wall disappeared, and there was a room with black leather bound books with years on the bindings in sliver. She found the oldest date, and it was when Narcissa and Lucius met, and when the whole Lucius being a veela and the two being mates. It was cute, Sydney didn't really read in to it but looked through it. She was done and picked the book with this years date, and it was not finished, but it did have the meeting of Sydney and Draco in the book all ready. She put it back and turned around and there was a family tree on the wall, all the names where still intact, which was odd most of the time "pure blood" families would get rid of the fuck ups. She was reminded that Lucius has passed long ago, and well veelas live for well ever. It was never said in the press how he had died, if it was from the "Kiss" or if he was killed, she though it was now or never to ask the man himself (kind of). She went to his painting he was sitting in a chair that was painted in the corner, he stood up and came closer to Sydney.

"Hello" he greeted her,

"Hi, I have a question for you" she got strait to the point,

"Yes?" he was still talking down and looking down to her,

"How did you die?" she blurted out, there might have been a better way to say it, but she didn't care.

"Well you should know,"

"What?" she was confused, going thought ever thing she knew,

"What am I?" he asked her,

"A veela" she answered his dumb question,

"Yes, what happens to us when we lose or can't see our mates for some time?" he asked,

"You die, but I thought that the Minstery was letting you see each other?" she questioned,

"Yes, but I couldn't touch her, all I could do was talk to her, and I craved the touch, so I just gave up" he admitted with a sigh.

"Why did you?" she asked sitting on the floor like a little kid,

"She's still is my everything, all I wanted to do was hug her, and I couldn't. That's hard for a veela, so I just stopped caring." He told her, she was really deep in thought.

"Well that does give me a little more respect for you, and you raised Draco, and that must have been hard enough," she said with a smile.

"I wish I would have done a better job," he admitted, "but he was an amazing women by his side, so I'm sure he will do fine in the world." He smiled at the women sitting on the floor.

"Was he a hand full?" she asked, she could have waited for Draco to tell her, but why not just ask the man who raised him?

"Was he?" he was laughing, "I could tell you the times he was a little angle then a little devil. He was all ways messing with the house elf's, telling them to do crazy things, and they couldn't say no. Most of the times it was to our dinners, and that's why we got him Mizzy. She was a little bit of a rebel, she would only do the good things that he asked her to do, and when he was doing something bad, she would tell us" he explained to Sydney,

"Thanks" she said standing up, "It was nice to talk to you"

"Any time," he told her going and sitting in his chair, as she walked away.


	11. Chapter 10

It was the end of the first full day that Sydney and Draco couldn't see each other. Syd had Lucy over and they were having girl time in her room, eating junk food, and being girls.

"You are going to have it made" she and Lucy were lying on the floor on pillows.

"Like I did before the war," Syd smiled at all the memories of her life,

"Yeah, good point. Excited?" she asked looking at the winged girl.

"How can I not be?"

"What do you think you and Draco's life is going to be like after you get out of here?" Lucy asked munching on chips.

"I hope amazing, I mean it's going to get some getting used to"

"Yeah, so you miss him?" Lucy knew the answer, she just wanted to hear it.

"Like I wouldn't even think of, I know is he in the manor, either in his room or is potions room. But when he is in his room, I can really feel him. It was bad last night I woke up with my hand on the wall, and that's where is bed is." Sydney said for the most part embraced,

"Aw! I my goodness Sydney that is so cute!" Lucy got all mushy, she reads a lot of the Veela romance books…

"Lucy calm down!" Sydney started to laugh,

"Your life is just like a book!" Lucy got more excited, and Syd just kept giggling. She won't admit to not reading any of the Romance Veela novels…

"Lucy, Stop" Sydney was going to change what they were talking about, but Mizzy popped in fount of them,

"Miss. Sydney?" Mizzy asked,

"Yes?" She said, smiling at the elf,

"Would you and your friend like a real dinner, Master Draco told me to make shur that you ate right, and what I brought you earlier would not be healthy" Mizzy smiled,

"Yeah, why not, we'll be down in the hall in 20 minutes" she told the elf, and she popped away.

"Still cute" Lucy beamed,

"So what happened with Matt last night?" The Veela getting back up to date with her patients. After they ate and kept talking about people under their care. It was getting late, and the two girls were starting to fall sleep.

"So your telling me, you have to wait tell after the wedding to fuck?" Lucy had no filter at his point…

"Yes… we could before, but it won't be as fun" Syd told her friend, Lucy smiled,

"And! He can feel your emotions?" she had a smirk on her face,

"Yes? Lucy what are you thinking?" Syd was scared her friend was almost drunk with lack of sleep,

"You could play with yourself! That would be like sex, but not really sex" she was still looking at Syd with big eyes.

"Lucy… go to bed" She told her friend, Lucy shook her head yes, and fell asleep. Sydney crawled on her bed, and started to think. When Lucy left tomorrow morning/afternoon, that morning she got up her and Lucy ate more food, talked a little more and Lucy got her stuff, told her she would come over the next day to get ready for the Ball. Sydney went up to her room, she needed to take a shower. Then she would put Lucy's idea to play… as much as she didn't really want to, she wouldn't like "pop her cherry" or anything, just you know just get herself off. She hasn't touched her self since she was like 15… she got down to her undies, slowly took off her bra, and started to play with her breasts. Hoping Draco would start to get horny to… she started to work her way down her body, her undies were taken off and she sat up on the counter, legs spread. She leaned back on the merrier, and her hand made its way south, then started to caress her clit, she really didn't want to wait. Her wings where covering her up, she all ways got shy when she was doing things like this. Also the feeling of the soft feathers on her skin made her feeling like she was laying on a cloud. Her beating started to pick up, her other hand went and played with her breast. After some time she came with a breathy moan, she was breathing heavy, but a smile on her face. She got off the counter, and took a longer then needed shower, but she needed to get clean because tomorrow was a big day. After she got out, she dressed in baggy pants and a hoodie. Went to the library, and started to find a book to read, she found a novel, she sat by the fire, and started to read. Mizzy brought her tea, and left her alone, Mizzy knew that this was the only day that was going to be calm for her tell she was on her honeymoon, and even during that she was going to be busy. It was dark for some time, and Sydney finished her book, she called Mizzy asked if she could go to her room, and the cost was clear or Draco and she got to go to sleep, yeah she did nothing all day, so what? Sydney got no sleep, she almost called Mizzy for a sleeping potion, but she would live and got 5 hours asleep all together.

"SYDNEY!" She work with Wanda yelling, Sydney shot out of bed. Wanda was smiling at the foot of her bed with a tray of food. While Syd was blinking wake, Wanda placed the food on her lap, "So its noon! And we need to get you ready, nails, hair, makeup, and you in your dress!" Wanda was so excited, "I'll be back in 10 minutes, get that robe on, it's on the foot of your bed." She smiled and left the room. Sydney work up and ate the breakfast in fount of her. once she was done, there she striped and put on the robe, and Wanda walked in. "So first nails!" she took Sydney sat her down at a chair and table that must have been put there when she was still asleep, Wanda did her nails the muggle way. Which was odd to Sydney, but they looked better when they were done. Then her hair, she didn't have long long hair, it was about an inch past her shoulders. So that wasn't a whole lot Wanda could do, just be fore she was going to start there was a knock on her door. Wanda got it, and Lucy came in with a dress bag in hand, and a smile.

"I'm I doing your hair to?" Wanda asked looking her over.

"If you have time" Lucy looked sort of shocked, that she was offered.

"Have you seen Sydney's hair? It will only take it about 20 minutes to do it, and I'm Wanda!" Lucy sat on the bed in the room,

"I'm Lucy" she smiled, as Wanda came over and started to use her wand to curl Sydney's hair a little, and then went to rating it out, so she had a lot of volume it looked perfect, then Syd had a brake as she did Lucy's hair which was long and blond, and it took some time to do. Then make up, which was once again done the muggle way, the one thing that stuck out was her bright read lip stick. Sydney looked amazing, Wanda brought out her dress, and helped Sydney in to it. She looked stunning, like Draco was going to pass out amazing, Lucy was in a light pink ground that also looked amazing, but she didn't have a set of huge brown wings coming out of her back. By then it was time…


End file.
